Life
by ParkerGirl
Summary: Sake.Their fathers plotting to get them together. A new neighbour arrives, an unexpected wedding, some returning people, a death of a main characters and a few suprising new people. Whats gonna get them together? Everything. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

First Fan Fiction ever. Sam/Jake- don't like them don't read.

"Morning Jake. Not like you to sleep in" Sam said tightening the cinch on Tempest.

"Brat. Why aren't you riding Ace?" Jake asked whistling to Witch his black Quarter Horse mare.

"Ace through a shoe when me and Jen were coming back to the remada from the nighthawk shift last night" Sam answered swinging up on Tempest and riding to find Jen.

Wyatt looked up from were he was talking with the River Bend cowboys and Luke Ely. "Sam. Come here please" Wyatt asked.

"Yes dad. What's up" Sam asked swinging down from Tempest.

"Jake's riding drag with you for the rest of the round up" Wyatt said.

"WHAT!" Sam yelled.

"I'm what" Jake asked walking over to Sam, Wyatt and his father.

"Jake your riding drag for the rest of the round up" Luke told Jake.

Jake nodded before swinging up onto Witch.

"Dad I've got to go find Jen" Sam said before swing up onto Tempest.

What do you think please R&R New Chapter in a couple of days


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter will get funnier

Hey sorry it took so long to update I had a writer's block but I'm set for the next couple of chapters it's more about round up for the first couple of chapters but it'll be good.

**Round up Singing**

"Luke I'm going to tell Sam and Jake they can head to camp" Wyatt called to Luke.

"Hey dad where's Jake he's always up front" Quinn called to his father as Wyatt turned Blue towards the back of the herd.

"Wyatt and I are trying to get Sam and Jake together" Luke Answered, Quinn laughed.

At the back of the herd

"Jake what did you do to make your dad so angry as to put you at the back of the herd" Sam asked.

"Brat, I didn't make him angry" Jake responded, keeping an eye on the herd.

"Jake I don't understand why you have to keep an eye on the herd, riding drag you just have to make sure that the herd doesn't have straggler's and then you can sing" Sam said to Jake.

"Sam when do I ever sing?"

"Good point" Sam went back to listening to her iPod.

Sam stoped listening to her iPod when she heard Jake start to sing.

"_The cattle are prowling,_

_The coyotes are howling,_

_Way up where the doggies bark,_

_Spurs are a jingling,_

_A cowboy is singing,_

_This lonesome cattle call,_

_Ride's in the sun till his days work is done,_

_And he rounds up the cattle each fall,_

_Singing his cattle call."_

Jake stopped singing when he saw Sam looking towards him.

"Ok so what I sing?" Jake told her when he saw her expression.

Jake saw Wyatt coming towards him and Sam.

"Jake, you and Sam can head back to camp now"

"Thanks Dad" Sam said she turned Tempest towards camp.

000000000

Sam was just about finished untacking Tempest when she saw Quinn, Bryan, Nate and Adam come into camp.

"Hey Quinn since you share a room with Jake I'm asking you this, but before I do you can tease him unmercifully" Sam started.

"Jeez Sammy it must be good then" Quinn said swinging down from Chip.

"Quinn. Since when does Jake sing? Because he was singing today" Sam asked.

All four Ely's burst out laughing.

"Jake was singing? I might never get over that" Bryan managed to get out.

Sam was heading towards her tent with her gear when she heard the teasing begin.

Sam dropped of her gear and went to get some food.

"Jake I hear your high notes need working on" Nate said.

Sam could hear Jake groan.

"Brat you couldn't help yourself could you?" Jake said.

"That'll tie me up till Jen comes in" Sam replied, grinning.

"Hey Sam, rest of Ely's" Jen said as she rode into camp with her dad.

"Hey Jen did you know that Jake can sing?" Bryan asked.

"Jake can sing?"Jen burst out laughing.

"I'll make sure that I'm always riding with Sam now" Jen was giggling now.

"What night hawking shift do we have Sam?" Jen asked her laughter under control.

"8 to midnight with Jake and Quinn" Sam replied.

"This is going to be one interesting night" Jen said.

000000000000

NIGHT HAWKING SHIFT

"Sam I'm going to meet with Quinn for a few minutes, I'll be back" Jen said she turned Silly to where she had last seen Quinn.

Sam noticed that it was a full moon.

_That's why Jake must be singing_ Sam thought.

0 15 MINUTES TILL END OF SHIFT0

"Sorry I took so long Sam" Jen said as she emerged for the darkness.

"That's alright Jen" Sam replied. Sam could see their replacements.

Sam and Jen headed into camp.

0000000000

What do you think I'll try and get the next chapter up in a couple of days not weeks.

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**

"Morning Jen, not like you to sleep in?" Sam looked up from where she was talking to Jake.

"Yeah I know I woke early but fell asleep again" Jen answered.

An angry neigh sounded in camp and three voices Sam, Jake and Jen hoped they would never hear again.

The Slocum's.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like I've skipped a bit so you might get a surprise and I've changed the story line a bit. Also there's a bit of repetition in one line I'm sorry it took so long to be updated, I nearly got an MP because I was finishing it off in class, I hope you like.

Round up morning's

2 weeks later (last day of round up)

"Morning Jen, not like you to sleep in?" Sam looked up from where she was talking to Jake.

"Yeah I know I woke early but fell asleep again" Jen answered coming back from the remuda with Silly

An angry neigh sounded in camp and three voices Sam, Jake and Jen hoped they would never hear again.

The Slocum's.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Jen spat out, her expression turned angry.

"Well little Jenny I thought you might like to see me again" Ryan said, Sam and Jake could see that Ryan was ether drunk or high.

"Her names Jen and you must have been inhaling too much of your sisters pretty perfume" Sam said, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"Huh, She hasn't worn perfume for months Samantha" Ryan said taking a step towards Sam and looking her up and down. Jake stepped between Ryan and Sam.

"You stay away from her, while you're in town. Understand me or you will be black and blue for the rest of your life" Jake said, he saw his brother's come up and stand behind Ryan.

"Ryan, I'd listen to that warning if I was you. Unless you really want to be black and blue for the rest of your life and I know that my brother's and I wouldn't mind doing it" Adam spoke out from behind Ryan. Ryan either didn't listen or didn't care.

"Haven't you ever heard of paying someone to do your dirty work?" Ryan asked not caring who threatened him.

"Yes, well the Ely's like to do things themselves and so do Sam and I" Jen retorted.

"You would all get along with my sister now she works harder than any other Slocum in our generation. Rachel get you're a-- over here now!" Ryan shouted, startling all the horses in camp.

"What Ryan, jeez you and dad have gotten drunk again. You're going to spend every last dime we have on booze and cheep woman" Rachel asked sounding angry and annoyed.

"Ever since mum died and you and dad got all the money, all you've been doing is drinking and looking at women" Rachel said, Sam could see that she didn't want to be his brother at the moment and that something had changed Rachel was more worried about what her father and brother would say or do if they got mad.

Now (Same as above)

"Argh!!" Sam cried. She bolted upright from her sleeping bag. Jen bolted upright as soon as she heard Sam.

"Was that a call for a stampede?" She asked her eye's wide.

"No Jen, it wasn't" Sam replied, trying to slow down her breathing.

"God you gave me a heart attack" Jen said, "what were you dreaming of?" She asked.

"The Slocum's" Sam replied, lying back down.

"I would scream to if I dreamt about them, wait that would be a nightmare" Jen said shuddering.

000The next morning000

"Sam what were you screaming about last night?" Quinn asked as he started saddling Chip the next morning.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare" Sam told him.

"Oh yeah" Quinn said, tightening the cinch on Chip.

"I dreamed that the Slocum's had come back during round up, and Ryan tried to make a move on me and Jen" Sam said.

"You're right that would be a nightmare" Quinn said shuddering

"You gave Jake quite a scare, we had to stop him going outside to see what was going on" Quinn said, Sam snorted.

"Yeah right" She said.

"I'm not joking Sammy, aren't I Bryan?" Quinn asked.

"No he's not Sam" Bryan told Sam whistling to his new horse Tonks.

"I can't believe he would do that" Sam mumbled to herself and swung up onto Tempest.

"Well at least it's the last day of Round-up" Sam said to Bryan and Quinn.

"Damn, I was hoping you didn't notice and we could live on the range" Quinn said, swinging up onto Chip. Sam moved Tempest next to Quinn and punched him.

"Ow Sammy, that hurt" Quinn said, rubbing his arm.

"Bryan, don't get any idea's" Sam said to Bryan, Bryan held up his hands. Sam turned Tempest toward the herd.

"Gotta like them sassy" Quinn said from atop Chip.

"Only you do" Bryan said swinging up onto Tonks, who sidestepped.

"Idle mare" Bryan muttered.

"Whatever possessed you to by a mare is beyond me, you know how Witch is" Quinn said.

"Well Tonks doesn't even look like Witch or have her temperament" Bryan said, and started to ride towards the herd.

"Only when you're not around Bryan" Quinn muttered, and turned towards the herd.

00000000000000000000000000

What do you think? I'm trying to get chapters out every couple of days or so but it's a bit hard. I'm going to introduce some new characters in the coming chapter's, and you aren't going to believe who their related to or what they're doing there. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hey things are going crazy and I've been trying my best to keep you all updated. I know Jake was posted at the back of the herd in previous chapters but he's at the front of the herd in this chapter.

Chapter 4

Shocking Surprises, New Neighbours

Sam wiped her forehead for the fourth time; she was hot riding drag and had finished her water half an hour ago. No one had come to see how she was for three hours and she was starting to get worried. Ace slowed even more he was to tried to even raise a trot_, can someone please come and check on me with a bottle of water_ Sam thought as she wiped her forehead once more.

000000000000000000000000

Jake was riding back towards Sam when he noticed that she wasn't there, more than that half the herd wasn't there, Jake spurred Witch around and rode back to Wyatt.

Jake rode up to Wyatt. "Wyatt, we have a problem" Jake started.

"Jake what is it, were almost back to the truck's so can't it wait" Wyatt said.

"No it can't. Sam not at the back of the herd and half the herd is missing" Jake finished his sentence.

Wyatt swore under his breath "You get Quinn, Bryan, Nate and Jen. I'll get Luke, Dallas and Pepper" Wyatt said, turning Blue towards Luke. "Hurry" he said and went to get Luke. Jake rode towards Quinn and Bryan.

"Hey Jakey, you checking on us" Quinn said to his brother.

"Sam's missing and so is half the herd, are you two going to help find her" Jake said quickly.

"We love Sam like a sister so why wouldn't we" Bryan answered, and turned Tonks around.

"I coming, who else do you have to get Jake?" Quinn asked, turning Chip around to follow Jake and Bryan.

"Jen and Nate" Jake said quickly.

"I'll go get Jen" Quinn said, riding past Jake and Bryan.

"I'll go get Nate" Bryan said and let Tonks jog after Quinn.

_God Sam, are you ok _Jake thought, he asked Witch to quicken her pace and followed his brothers.

00000000000000000000000000

­

Sam was about to faint, she was so thirsty she could drink from the lake at War Drum Flats. No matter how many horses had drunk from it. Ace stumbled; Sam looked around and saw a flash of silver. What was that Sam thought to herself, she saw it again.

"Blackie?" Sam called, stopping Ace.

She heard a sound behind her and twisted in her saddle, Sam was relieved that it was the Phantom. He slowed from his lope and stoped beside her.

"Hey Zanzibar" Sam whispered. She dismounted and moved around to pat him. "What are you doing out here, huh" Sam said, doing circles with her fingers. The Phantom snorted and turned his head, Sam followed his gaze. He turned his head around and pushed her to his back, Sam slapped Ace rump before scrambling onto the Phantom's back. The Phantom burst into a gallop heading for the outskirts of the herd.

"Go Zanzibar, go" Sam whispered, leaning forward even more than she already was.

0000000000000000000000

Jake was at the back of the first part of the herd with Nate, Bryan, Quinn and Jen; when Wyatt, Dallas and Luke showed up.

"Jake, Bryan and Nate follow the tracks from where we've been. Quinn and Jen, Go and search left of the tracks. Luke, you and I'll go right. Dallas ride drag till we're back" Wyatt said, turning Blue to the right of where the herd had been.

"Come on Quinn" Jen said turning Silly to the left of where the herd had been.

Jake turned Witch around and headed back to where the herd had been. _Sam are you alright _Jake thought.

0000000000000000000000000

Sam looked over her shoulder again, he was still there.

"C'mon Zanzibar" Sam encouraged. The Phantom put on some more speed and launched into the bushes.

"Zanzibar, where are you going?" Sam whispered, crouching lower on his back. Braches scrapped Sam and snagged at her clothes. Sam could see the end of the deer trail up ahead; they burst out of the opening. Sam had no idea where she was, but kept on encouraging the Phantom to run. Sam could still hear him chasing her. Sam could see a horse about five miles away and maybe a rider, "Zanzibar can we go towards the horse?" Sam asked but Zanzibar was already turning. Sam looked over her shoulder he was still following her.

00000000000000000000000000

Wendy Forest unsaddled her black Quarter Horse stallion Lewis, watching him wander a bit before rummaging through her saddlebags for lunch and sitting down. Lewis threw his head up and snorted, "Lew what is it?" Wendy said reaching for her gear and whistling for Lewis before saddling him up, She mounted and let Lewis go where he needed to.

Sam could see a rider coming towards her, "Help" she screamed.

Wendy urged Lewis into a gallop towards Sam [A/N Sonya doesn't know Sam just yet]. She pulled her shot-gun out of the scabbard; she didn't know why she just did.

"Help, this guy's following me" Sam said shaking.

Wendy looked behind Sam and saw the guy who was following her.

"You stop that horse now or I'll blow your leg to the next state" Wendy yelled, drawing the shot-gun to her shoulder.

"Oh please, chicks can't shoot" He said, his horse dropped to a jog.

"Don't think I won't" Wendy yelled and fired, "Next time I won't miss". The bullet whizzed past his head.

"Fine" he said turning his horse away from Sam and Wendy.

"That better?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I don't think I've seen you around here before?" Sam asked, the phantom tossed his mane and let out a snort.

"Wendy Forest" Wendy said reaching over to shake Sam hand.

"Samantha Forster from River Bend Ranch" Sam said shaking Wendy's hand.

"Yeah, I've bought Ryan Slocum's share of Harmony Ranch and Deer Path. Are you okay to go back to where ever you came from?" Wendy asked.

"No. I don't want to run into him again" Sam said.

"Well it might be a good way to meet the neighbours" Wendy said, clicking Lewis towards where Sam had come from.

Sam sat on The Phantom surprised, 1 for the fact that The Phantom wasn't running away from Wendy or telling her to get off. 2 That Wendy's tracking skills were almost as good as Jakes.

"C'mon Sam, you want to go back sometime?!" Wendy yelled over her shoulder.

"Coming" Sam yelled back, clicking to The Phantom. Zanzibar settled into a smooth lope towards Wendy, he had figured that Wendy wasn't a threat and so was her horse.

­

"Sam, you said something about River Bend, is it a ranch around here?" Wendy asked, letting Lewis have his head.

"Yeah, my dad owns it. Why?" Sam asked.

"Is it next to a ranch called _Three Ponies_, by any chance?" Wendy asked looking to the ground and back at Sam.

"Yeah, it is. Its run by a family called the Ely's" Sam answered.

"Ely?! Is there a boy called Nate err... Nathan?" Wendy asked.

"You know Nate?" Sam asked, wide eyed.

"If it's the Nate I'm after, then yes I do" Wendy fiddled with her reins.

"Why do you want to see him?" Sam asked.

"That's not for you to know" Wendy answered, they had reached the deer trail.

"Sam, do you want to go first. Your horse might know they way threw it back to the track" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, sure" Sam answered, The Phantom plunged into the deer trail.

Wendy was following behind, dreading the conversation if Sam's neighbour was the Nate Ely she was looking for.

Sam sat on The Phantom, wondering why Wendy was asking about Nate. _She probably knew him in school but then why would she asked if he lived here, It doesn't add up_ Sam thought. The Phantom snorted and her attention went back to the trail.

"I think we're almost at the end of the trail Wendy" Sam called.

"Okay" Wendy called back.

---

"Bryan, Nate did you hear that?" Jake asked pulling Witch up.

"If you mean that snort then yes" Nate said.

"What snort?" Bryan asked.

The Phantom and Sam burst through the bushes.

"God am I happy to see you guy's" Sam said. The brothers were looking at her eyes wide; Sam realized that they were staring at The Phantom.

"Sam, are we happy to see you" Bryan said.

"Sam, are you going to be okay now?" Wendy asked as she emerged from the trees.

Nate's eyes flew straight to Wendy's.

"Thanks Wendy, I am" Sam said.

"Sam get off The Phantom now, you're going to be riding double with one of us" Jake said, Bryan nodded in agreement.

"Fine then Jake" Sam spat out, and dismounted.

"Thanks boy" Sam said; The Phantom nuzzled her hands before turning around and loping off.

"Jake who am I going to ride double with, since you are going to be at the front of the herd? Bryan's two place's down and I have no idea where Nate's usually is" Sam said crossing her arms.

"Sam, you could ride back to _River Bend_ with me or I could go with you three" Wendy spoke out.

Jake looked up from battling with Sam, it was the first time he had noticed Wendy. Bryan looked at Jake and then noticed Wendy as well.

_Hells bells she's hot!_ Bryan thought to himself.

"Jake, Bryan and Nate, this is Wendy Forest she bought Ryan's share of Harmony Ranch and Deer Path" Sam introduced.

"Hey" Wendy said nodding towards Jake and Bryan. "Nate, can I talk to you please?" Wendy asked; Bryan's eyebrows rose.

"Sure Wendy" Nate said turning Chance and clicking him on.

"Who is that, Sam?" Bryan asked.

"Her name's Wendy, she was asking about Nate when we came in" Sam said.

"I think I've seen her before" Jake said. "When Nate and I went to a Quarter Horse convention, she was there. They went out a few times" Jake finished.

"Wow, she better not have a grudge" Bryan said.

---

"Wendy the last time"

"Nate shut up, I need to tell you something" Wendy stopped him.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant" Wendy said, bitting her lip to stop tears flowing.

"Wendy, when did you find out?" Nate asked and dismounted.

"I've only known for a couple of weeks" Wendy answered dismounting from Lewis.

"I couldn't find your number so I could only pray that I would see you again" Wendy started "and it came true" she finished.

"I can't believe it, are going to keep it or are you going to terminate the pregnancy?" Nate asked, putting his arm around her.

Horror struck her face and Nate wished he could take back what he said.

"How could you think that?" She screamed at him, "I want to have this baby whether you like it or not. That way I know that I have your support and help through this" she finished and rushed over to Lewis.

"Wendy, I want to do the right thing by you and the baby" Nate called, Wendy's face softened but she still mounted.

"We'll talk about this more when Sam's back with her parents" Wendy said and clicked on Lewis.

"Wendy, what's your horse's name?" Nate asked mounting Chance and asked him to walk on.

"Lewis, do you have any mares that need a service?" Wendy asked.

"He's a stallion!?" Nate exclaimed, _yikes she can tame any horse_ Nate thought to himself.

"Yes, he's a stallion and only I can get near him. For some reason he hates everyone else" Wendy answered, as to agree Lewis snorted and started nodding his head. Wendy snorted and Nate started laughing.

"Well at least he's got a personality" Nate said.

"Oii, you two get over here" Bryan called.

"Coming Bryan" Nate called back, Chance burst into a gallop and Lewis followed suit.

"Catch us if you can!" Nate yelled over his shoulder, Wendy snorted.

"What?" Nate asked looking at her.

"I don't want to know the tricks you can do on that horse" Wendy said.

"What tricks do you want to see?" Nate said looking at her.

"Can you do this?" Wendy said she stood up in her saddle.

"You shouldn't be doing that considering" Nate said.

"I've done trick riding before" Wendy said.

"Brat hop up" Jake said extending a hand.

"Thanks Jake" Sam said once she was safely on Witch's back.

"Hold on" Jake said, Sam was about to ask why when Witch burst into a gallop after Nate.

"Ha, Bryan tries to catch up" Jake yelled to Bryan.

---

"Dallas has anyone come back yet?" Wyatt asked when he and Luke came back to the herd.

"No, but Ace has, he's in the middle of the herd" Dallas answered.

"Wyatt, I can hear galloping hooves" Luke called to Wyatt. Wyatt turned Blue around and saw four horses coming towards him.

Nate could see his father and Wyatt up ahead and slowed Chance down, Wendy saw what he was doing and did the same.

"That was awesome" Wendy said to Nate.

"It can be" Nate said back.

"Nate, Chance certainly can gallop" Bryan called to Nate slowing Tonks.

"Yeah so can Tonks but if we were having a flat out gallop across the playa, I think Lewis would win" Nate said.

"He might" Wendy said, rubbing Lewis's neck.

"Lewis! That's not really a horse name more of a human's" Bryan said as Jake was coming up on Witch, Sam poked her head out from behind Jake and almost fell off.

"Sam are you ok" Wyatt said seeing Sam.

"Dad, I'm fine" Sam said sliding off Witch. "Dad I'd like you to meet our new neighbour Wendy Forest she brought Ryan's share of Harmony Ranch and Deer Path" Sam said straightening her back and giving Witch a pat, before walking over to her father.

"Did you just pat that mare!?" Wyatt exclaimed.

Sam's eyes widened "she didn't bite my hand off".

"She must like you then, Brat" Jake said humour evident in his voice.

"Yeah right, if she liked anyone then someone in your family must be expecting to have a baby" Sam said.

Nate looked at Wendy before he burst out laughing; Bryan looked at Nate and snorted. "The way they go through woman anything could happen" Jake said, shaking his head.

"Dad what horse can I ride till we get back to the trucks?" Sam asked, patting Blue.

"I'm not sure, if Jen was here you could ride with her" Wyatt said.

"Shouldn't she and Quinn be back by now they had less ground to cover, than everyone else" Luke said, Bryan looked at Nate and wiggled his eyebrows making Nate start to laugh again.

"What's so funny" Wendy said looking at Nate and Bryan like they had lost their minds.

Nate mouthed an '_I'll tell you later_,' Wendy nodded.

"Sam!" Sam turned around to see Jen and Quinn riding towards them.

"Hey Jen" Sam said.

"Jen, can you ride double with Sam in Drag?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, I can" Jen answered.

"Excuse me, err..." Wendy started.

"Wyatt" Wyatt said.

"Some guy was chasing Sam when she found me" Wendy finished.

"Do you know who it was, Sam?" Wyatt asked looking at his daughter.

"Yes" Sam answered, "It was Flick". Jen gasped, Jakes eyes had hardened.

"Are you sure it was him?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, dad I'm sure" Sam answered.

"Wendy, would you ride with Jen and Sam? If it's no trouble, we'll trailer your horse to where you live" Wyatt asked, spotting the scabbard on her saddle.

"Sure I can do that" Wendy answered.

"Thanks" Wyatt nodded.

"Dad. What about the cattle that was with me?" Sam asked.

"They are in the area we found them so we should be okay" Wyatt said turning Blue towards the front of the herd.

"I'll stay here a bit" Jake said to Wyatt, Luke, Dallas and his brothers.

"Ok" Luke said as he passed Jake a radio.

"Just encase you need us" Luke said turning his horse. Nate, Bryan and Quinn followed him.

---

"So dad, what do you think of Wendy?" Sam asked on the way back to River Bend.

"There's something about her I'm not sure I like" Wyatt answered.

"Like what?" Sam said looking at her father.

"She's after something" Wyatt answered.

"Nate" Sam said.

"I say she after something and you say Nate?" Wyatt said looking at Sam.

"She was asking about him while we rode back to find you" Sam said.

"What's her last name again?" Wyatt asked turning into River Bend.

"Forest, why?" Sam asked getting out of the truck.

"Just wondering" Wyatt answered getting out of the truck.

---

"Nate who's Wendy" Bryan asked bringing Tonks out of the horse trailer.

"A friend" Nate answered, too casually. Letting Chance go he turned to his brothers.

"I'll be back in a while" Nate said walking towards his truck.

"So what do you think of her Jake?" Bryan asked closing the gate to the pasture.

"She's okay I guess. With Flick around she should be watching her horse every minute" Jake said.

"No kidding, a horse like that would be worth at least thirty grand" Quinn said.

"Well since her horse is the reigning Quarter Horse Stallion he'd be worth more than that" Jake said.

"Quarter Horse Stallion?" Quinn said surprised

---

What do you think? I know that most would have expected that from Quinn or Bryan never Nate, the next chapter will tell you more about Wendy and why Flick's there, also one character is going to be fighting for their lives who will it be?

bridleclubgal1


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter's really short and I apologise but I've been working extra hours and I haven't had much time to update. Also the next chapter will be much longer and that's partly why it's so short. Sam's 19 in this fan fic just so you know.

Chapter 5

Unfortunate Events

Sam got out of the truck after round up and stretched her legs, before unloading Ace and Tempest.

"Sam can you go over to Harmony Ranch with Brynna, Wendy has adopted a few mustangs from the Phantom's herd and Brynna's got to go and check it out" Wyatt said to Sam as she got her bag out of the truck.

"That I can do" Sam called heading towards the house.

"Hey Sam" Brynna said when Sam came into the kitchen

"Hi Brynna, I'm coming with you to Harmony Ranch" Sam said trudging up the stairs.

"Okay" Brynna shouted up from the kitchen.

When Sam got to her room, she checked her phone. She smiled all three were from Jake.

She started to read them

_Wish u were here_

_Love u_

_Witch bit Quinn and Bryan_

Sam laughed at the last one and texted back, before heading down to Brynna.

Brynna looked at Sam and grabbed her keys, "What do you find so funny?" Brynna asked getting into her car.

"Witch managed to get a bit out of Quinn and Bryan" Sam said, Brynna snorted.

"What do you know about this horse she adopted?" Sam said.

"She's from the Phantom's herd and has apparently been acting very weird" Brynna said

"What about the others that were adopted" Sam said just before she screamed and falling unconscious, Brynna managed to Slam on the breaks before blacking out.

---

Jake stoped Witch, Adam, Bryan and Quinn galloped past him before stopping.

"Did Witch run out of steam Jakey?" Quinn asked turning Chip around.

"Something's happened to Sam" Jake said before turning Witch towards River Bend and galloping off. Adam, Bryan and Quinn followed him.

---

"Nate! Stop" Wendy screamed before jumping out of her truck.

"Shit, it's Sam and Brynna" Nate said and got out of the truck.

"Nate I have to kick the windscreen in" Wendy yelled. "Get your brothers, take my truck".

"Be careful and watch out for Brynna she's a few months pregnant and watch yourself" Nate called to Wendy before taking off in her truck, she started to kick the windscreen in. Once she had the windscreen all out she checked Sam over and noticed she only had a broken arm but she knew it didn't rule out internal injuries, Wendy leaned over to Brynna and started checking for a pulse.

"Brynna don't die on me" Wendy said she couldn't find a pulse, _damn it Nate hurry up _Wendy thought trying to open either Sam or Brynna's door when she noticed blood coming from Brynna.

---

Cliffy sorry. Will Brynna lose her baby? Who's going to die? All will be explained in the next few chapters.


	6. Authors Note

A quick note to all those who stole or have used Jakesgirl idea's.

If this is one of you, how would you like if someone took your ideas would you like it!

Grow up and stop stealing others ideas.

Any others who have had their idea used report the person who did it wont stop unless you want it to!

Bridleclubgal1


	7. Chapter 6

At the end of this chapter your all going to hate me and if you knew you'd want to kill me, one of my best friend's nearly did I still have the lightly coloured black eye from her

Shock's of all kinds

Chapter 7

Jake sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for news on Brynna and Sam, Wyatt was pacing in front of him.

"Wyatt sit down, you're going to wear a hole into the floor" Nate said as he got up seeing Jess coming towards him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Nate I'm fine, nothings damaged" Nate nodded sitting back down.

"Brynna and Samantha Forster's family" a doctor called walking into the room, Wyatt started walking towards the doctor with Grace following behind him.

"I'm Dr. Sanderson, I've been treating Brynna. Could you please come this way?" he ask leading them towards his office.

"Brynna has multiple fractures to her head and legs, we don't think she's going to make it, she has also lost her baby" he started.

"Do what you can" Wyatt ordered.

"I'm afraid that's not much" Dr. Sanderson said, "as for Samantha she died in the ICU".

"What?" Grace and Wyatt said at the same time.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't do anything to save her" Dr. Sanderson said.

"Thank you Dr. Sanderson, Wyatt we need to Jake and Jen" Grace said walking out of the room.

Jake stood up seeing Grace coming towards him, Nate and Jess.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"They don't think they can save Brynna, and Sam's dead" Wyatt said, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Jake sat down in shock, _Sam can't be dead, she just can't be_ he thought.

0000000000000000000000000

Wyatt got up from his chair at Brynna and Sam's funeral 3 weeks later, Grace stood next to him holding Cody who was starting to make a fuss.

Jake stood up once the funeral was over and headed towards his truck, he needed to get away from Darton County for awhile so he was heading back to GBC early, he was thinking of transferring to another college but he wasn't sure, he wasn't sure if he was ever going to come back to Nevada after college.

Nate helped Jess get out of her chair she was starting to more of her pregnancy than she thought she would at this stage, Maxine stood up next to Jess she had grown attached to Jess after Sam's death needing someone like a daughter.

Heck walked over to Wyatt and Grace, "Have you found out what made Brynna and Sam crash?" Wyatt asked.

"Unfortunately no we haven't" Heck said to answer his question, _if only Wyatt knew_ Heck thought to himself. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Sam was like my own daughter" Heck said walking away.

0000000000000000

Jake turned up the radio in his truck; he couldn't stop thinking about Sam. He was startled when a song came across the radio

_She watched him ride wild horses;_

_Knowing that she shouldn't go;_

_To follow around that young cowboy;_

_The one they call Rodeo;_

_You're not to be seen with the likes of him;_

_Her father didn't want him around;_

_For Rose was his only daughter;_

_The darling of the Downs;_

_A dance had been planned for that evening;_

_Rose cried as she left the homestead;_

_She could feel her heart slowly breaking;_

_From the words her father had said;_

_She just sat by the window and listened_

_To the travailing country band;_

_When Rodeo walked cross the dance floor;_

_And held out his hand;_

_May I have this dance pretty lady?_

_Forget what the others will say;_

_People might think that were crazy;_

_But I'd have it no other way;_

_As long as were always together;_

_There is one thing that only we know;_

_This love will last forever;_

_Rose and Rodeo;_

_Now it's been many years since that evening;_

_That old halls not used anymore;_

_Except for an old man who's walking;_

_Cross that old dusty wooden dance floor;_

_The children all laugh threw the window;_

_The dance bands not there to be heard;_

_But her eyes light up as he holds out his hand;_

_She still remembers those words;_

_May I have this dance pretty lady?_

_Forget what the others will say;_

_People might think that were crazy;_

_But I'd have it no other way;_

_As long as were always together;_

_There's one think that only we know;_

_This love will last forever;_

_Rose and Rodeo;_

_Their love will last forever;_

_Rose and Rodeo;_

The song shocked him to his heart, although everyone thought he and Sam should have been together. Wyatt didn't want him to love her or for her to love himand to follow him around but it couldn't stop them.

00000000000000000000

Sam's dead I know you all hate me now but what about what Heck said does he know something that nobody else does? The song Rose and Rodeo is sung by Brendon Welmsley and is from the album A Little Time. R&R


	8. Chapter 7

You would think I would stop writing as soon as Sam was dead but no I'm not. All characters are owned by Terri Farley and only the horses and people I created are owned by me, Jackie is owned by both me and Terri. This is set two years after Sam's death.

Chapter 7

Wyatt looked at Tempest the mare hadn't been the same since Sam had died, now she was hardly eating and always looking towards the mountains but had eaten all her food this morning which was a good sign.

"Hey dad, is it okay if I take Ace out for a little bit?" 5 year old Cody asked his dad. "Go ahead Cody, just don't head towards any mustangs" Wyatt instructed, Cody nodded. Heading towards the 10 acre pasture, calling for Ace and was surprised when Tempest came as well. He opened the gate and Tempest charged for it, Cody jumped out of the way in time and fell over but managed not to get trampled. Tempest galloped out of the pasture heading towards the mountains, her tail streaming behind her and not looking back.

"Cody are you alright?" Wyatt asked rushing over to his son.

"Dad I'm fine" Cody said sitting up and looking towards where Tempest had gone. "You have to go after Tempest!" Cody said in order tone to Wyatt.

Wyatt shook his head, remembering how fast Tempest was at galloping when Jake was training her with Sam. "Nobody, not even Jake could bring her back" he said turning towards the house, Cody running after him.

"Dad you have to try" Cody whined, to his father.

"No Cody, and that's final" Wyatt said.

---

Heck Ballard walked towards the gate of the airport, looking for someone he had not seen for 2 years. He saw her walk out of the airport gate; waving at her she took off running towards him and gave him a hug.

"Heck thank you for letting me come back" She said picking up her bags.

"That's alright Jackie, you knew you were allowed to come back once the court case was over" Heck said ushering her forward towards the car park to take her back to Darton County.

"I know but they told me to stay put for awhile" Jackie said walking towards Heck's car.

"Jackie there's something you need to know about Jake he's leaving for Australia in a few days" Heck's said getting into his car.

"What? He can't" Jackie said getting into Heck's car, "Who does he know in Australia and why the hell would he go there?" Jackie asked.

"The station Wendy owns in Australia and when she heard Jake was thinking of leaving she offered him a job there so that Maxine, Luke and his brother's know if he gets hurt and that he's still alive if he doesn't contact them for weeks at a time the one you were at in witness protection" Heck said.

---

Jake's cell phone rang as he was saddling up Witch, he didn't usually have it on him because Sam was the only person that would contact him.

"Hello"

"Jake this the airport there's been a mistake in the booking of the flight you won't be flying to Australia for 3 weeks in there's a cancelation we'll let you know"

Jake thanked the worker and got back to saddling Witch, "Jake dad wants you to go meet Nate and Wendy near the lake at War Drum Flats, to look for strays" Quinn said going to saddle up Chip his brown Quarter Horse gelding.

"Righto" Jake mumbled vaulting onto Witch

---

You hate me we've already established that so who do you think this Jackie person is? And how does she know Jake? Please stayed tuned a huge surprise is going to uphold in 1 to 3 chapters. R&R


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jackie looked over the range from The Calico Mountains on Tempest; she had been watching Jake, Nate and Wendy finding strays from Three Ponies and Rescue Ranch for a few hours. She noticed Jake was getting tenser as she continued watching him.

Jake had turned around a few times to look for whoever was watching him as they had their break. Jackie turned around on Tempest back when she heard something seeing The Phantom she relaxed, "hey Zanzibar" she whispered.

Wendy looked at Lewis and noticed he was staring towards the mountains he had developed a close bond with The Phantom; she could tell that he wanted to go see his friend.

"Nate I'll be back soon" Wendy said swinging up onto Lewis and headed towards the mountains, without an answer from him.

Jackie saw Wendy headed towards her, she started panicking as The Phantom headed towards Wendy with Tempest following them. 'Xandu stop' Jackie whispered, instead of listening to Jackie, Tempest galloped faster towards Wendy.

Wendy looked at The Phantom and Tempest noticing Jackie on her back, Wendy started slowing Lewis down.

"Jackie?" Wendy said her voice barely above a whisper, Jackie nodded while The Phantom and Lewis bumped noses.

"I'd never thought I'd see my wild stallion bump noses with another stallion" Jackie murmured.

"You've been watching Jake" Wendy stated, Jackie nodded.

"Do you want to see him?" Wendy asked turning Lewis, Jackie shook her head. It took a few minutes to remember that Jackie was meant to be in witness protection or since she was back meant to be with Heck.

"What are you doing out of witness protection?" Wendy asked turning Lewis back to facing Jackie a tone of her temper rising and her own stubbornness kicking in.

"I'm allowed to be back" Jackie answered surprised that Wendy had the traits of a Ely, but then while she was in witness protection she had met Wendy's family and had seen her mother's temper.

"How did you like the Station's?" Wendy asked.

"I thought I knew a lot about cattle" Jackie said shaking her head; "round-up here is heaven compared to 2 months of" Sam trailed off looking for the right word.

"Mustering" Wendy supplied.

"Then add in 6 months of droving, all day in the saddle and in absolute desert country" Jackie flinched remembering how sore she was the first time she did it.

"It's hard to get used to because you're using different muscles than what you do of a round-up and the one's you already used are being used in a different way" Wendy said.

"I see you found Tempest" Wendy said.

"Found?" Jackie asked suspiciously.

"She got out this morning, I was tracking around War Drum Flats and Cody asked me if Jake could track her" Wendy answered.

"Why would Cody do that?" Jackie asked.

"Wyatt didn't want to go after her" Wendy answered, looking towards where Nate and Jake where, they were starting to head off again and turning towards her.

Jake thought he saw someone that looked like Sam on Tempest back, Nate shrugged when he looked at Jake thinking the same thing.

Sam heard Nate and Jake to late and they met her face to face, Jake looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel, Nate looked at Wendy knowing she had something to do with this.

"Sam..." Jake began before a shot rang out from behind them

---

Another cliffy but Sam's not dead you have that to be thankful for.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guy's it's taken me ages to write this chapter, my life is turning into some of Jakesgirl1001's stories.

Chapter 9

Sam and Wendy looked beyond Jake and Nate; Linc, Ryan and Flick came out from behind a cropping of rocks.

"Well look what we got here" Flick said, walking towards Sam.

"Don't you dare come any closer Flick" Nate spoke.

"You think I give a damn about what you say Ely" Flick said taking another step towards Sam, with that Wendy drew her 9mm pistol and chucked it at Nate then took her shotgun out of her scabbard and brought it to her shoulder.

"I've shot someone and I will do it again if you take another step" Wendy said.

"You wouldn't dare" Flick said and took a step, Wendy pulled the trigger and the bullet grazed his shoulder.

"I told you" Wendy said.

"Look at this the Ely brothers need a girl to look after them now do they" Linc sniggered.

"Actually I'm an Ely" Wendy said.

"Which one did you marry, all of them?" Flick asked sarcastically.

"Me" Nate said proudly.

"What did you knock her up" Flick said, Wendy's face went stone hard as did Nate's.

"You have no right to talk to my wife like that" Nate spoke with enough force that Jackie and Wendy were shocked.

"I don't give a damn, Ely" Linc said walking towards Sam, Wendy leaned over and slapped Tempest on the rump. Tempest took off for River Bend with Sam clinging on her back Jake turned Witch and followed her.

"Well since that plan turned upside down, we should go see what's happened to our ranch" Linc said turning back to the cropping of rocks.

"You can't touch your old ranch anymore, Slocum, it's private property now" Nate said backing up Chance, getting ready to turn him and make him run for it.

"Oh is it now, I think the new owner will let us buy him a slab or two to come in" Ryan said turning away.

"I don't think you've got the right idea, the new owner's not like that" Nate said turning Chance's and taking off Wendy turning Lewis with a blink of an eye and took off with his tail streaming out behind him.

---

"Well he better not even think about coming near my ranch if he wants to live" Wendy spat out taking the tack off Lewis.

"Wendy calm down you don't know that he's going to do that" Sam said, Jake had caught up with her and brought her to Harmony Ranch.

"Knowing Slocum he probably wouldn't" Jake said, "but with Flick there defiantly would".

"Who's Flick I take it, the one I've shot at twice" Wendy asked putting her tack on the fence and letting Lewis free in the 10 acre pasture and taking out Ramekins one of the Shetlands.

"I'll go find Lila to get Jackson and Carrie for their lesson and Brandon" Nate said heading towards Lila and Jed's house.

"Who are Jackson, Carrie and Brandon?" Sam asked.

"You'll see" Wendy said tacking up Ramekins.

When Wendy had first shown up buying Ryan's share of Harmony Ranch and Deer Path, not many had thought she had come here to find Nate, when the eloped in Reno a day after Sam's 'Death', Maxine asked what was going on and Nate and Wendy had to tell her, the rest thought that Wendy and Nate were planning to get married when Wendy showed up, not expecting that she was pregnant when they got married.

Nate came back with two very energetic two year olds and one 6 month old; he gave Jackson to Jake and Brandon to Wendy.

"Meet our kid's" Nate and Wendy said together, Wendy smiled remembering her surprise for everyone at tonight's barbeque then frowned because Nate wouldn't let her ride in her race in a week.

"Who wants to ride first?" Nate asked.

Carrie started wiggling in his arms he knew she was going first; he placed her on top of Ramekins. She took the reins in her small hands and Nate started leading her around.

"She's got your horse sense Wendy" Jake commented watching his niece riding around as if she had been riding for years.

"That would be right you remember a few weeks ago" Nate said walking past, Carrie had gotten into Wendy's race horses stall and the stallion went crazy when anyone else went near him.

Jake shook his head "I thought any good horse person could tame a horse but that thoroughbred stallion is crazy" Jake said.

"He is not he's one of the best race horses in the world" Wendy replied.

"You're the only one who can get near him; he's like a mouse with you. I'm surprised you can get him moving when you're on him" Jake said.

"If he couldn't move than how do you….." Wendy was cut off by Nate.

"You two bicker more than Wyatt and I yell on a bad day" Nate said slowing Ramekins, so that Carrie could get off.

"Is Heck on his way here?" Wendy asked giving Brandon to Jake and taking Jackson

"Yeah, I told Lila when I was getting the twins and Brandon" Nate said.

"What did the Ely's buy here as well I didn't know they were so rich" Linc smirked as he walked out from behind the barn.

"Get the heck off my ranch now!" Wendy ordered almost yelling, causing two of the horses in the paddock next to the one they were in to gallop off.

"Your ranch?!" Linc boomed, "what were you thinking when you sold up Ryan"

"I must have been up on it" Ryan replied, Linc had a quick smirk on his face before it disappeared quite happy that his son was a drug addict.

"Linc, Ryan, Curtis, I think Mrs. Ely asked you to get off her ranch" Heck said walking towards the Slocum's and Flick with some of his deputies.

"How did you get here so fast Heck?" Sam asked surprised.

"Well Jackie, Harmony and Rescue Ranch is now private property and since her stock has got such valuable income to the ranch. There are camera's everywhere" Heck answered and one of his deputies pointed to the barn.

Heck nodded, "check it". His deputy walked towards the barn to check on Wendy's stock.

"So when you say valuable income what do you mean by that?" Flick asked.

"That is to stay with Mrs Ely, Curtis" Heck said and three of his deputies went to handcuff Ryan, Linc and Flick.

"Come near me, my family or my ranch again, you'll be wishing that you were never born" Wendy said keeping eye contact with Flick and Linc.

"Wendy, cool it" Heck ordered, knowing Wendy's temper. His deputies that checked Wendy's barn nodded at Heck, "if you have any more trouble with anything let me know".

"Thanks Heck" Nate said.

"Sam you're okay to go back to college, just don't be surprised if things are weird at first" Heck said, Sam nodded understanding.

---

Jake placed the last box in Sam's apartment, "how much stuff do you need Brat?" Jake asked straightening his back.

"This is less than what I usually have each year" Sam said closing the door behind her, "are you going to Australia still?".

"No. I never really finished I was going to do correspondent courses" he answered.

"We might graduate at the same time then" Sam said starting to unpack.

"What?" Jake almost yelled.

"I got ahead two years when I was away" Sam replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wyatt would be proud if he knew you were still alive" Jake said.

"He'll find out when he gets the graduation invitation" Sam replied.

"You should tell him" Jake said.

"I'll do what I want thanks" Sam replied.

"Fine" Jake muttered and left.

"God I'm crazy about you" Sam said to herself when he left.

---

Done. I haven't been able to work on this very much but I hope you understood it


	11. Chapter 10

Trudy died to me before my FF started.

Chapter 10

Samantha Forster balanced her books on one knee while trying to open her apartment door; she had recently started going back to college after being in witness protection. In that time she had gotten ahead two years in her education and was graduating with her best friend Jake.

"Need a hand there Brat?" her best friend Jake Ely asked, smirking.

"If you want to help, go choke on a steak" She replied, opening her door, Jake followed her in.

"It's much more fun watching you get frustrated with the door" Jake said, she replied by closing her door to her apartment and kicking it.

"And I prove my point" He stated.

"Shut it" she said open her fridge to get food, "Want something?" She asked her head in the fridge.

"A beer" he replied.

"Yep" she said, taking out two beers, handing one to Jake she opened the other one and took a sip, before sitting on the couch.

"What teams are playing today?" she asked getting ready to study.

"Dunno" he replied.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"I need your help, mom's got this huge shindig in a week that she organised and I have to go" he paused taking a sip of his beer, "and I wanted you to come with me so we can make fun of everybody there, including Rachel" he added the bit about Rachel knowing that she would now go.

"Rachel! She came back as well did she; what sort of shindig is it?" she wanted to know curious.

"Country dance, Quinn's taking her. She's apparently gone shopping to find something that's stylish and not to country" he answered, she couldn't help it she burst out laughing.

"God if Jen wasn't in Utah right now, she be there as well and killing herself with laughter" Sam said.

"I'm taking it you're coming" Jake said.

"Heck yes, what day is it?" Sam asked grabbing one of her textbooks.

"Next Saturday" he answered.

"Oh, I can't go John Foray asked me out" Sam said, knowing Jake wasn't going to like this information very much.

"What! When? I know that you're entitled to your own life but you can do so much better than him" Jake said.

"A week ago" Sam said shyly, she was actually being forced to go on this date with John, but she didn't want Jake to know about it. Jake picked up on her shyness.

"Are you being forced?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Sam nodded.

"Sam" he groaned, "You have to get out of here. He has hurt so many girls; I don't want you to be one of them and scared for life."

"What do you mean by 'scared for life'?" she asked flipping to the page in her textbook.

"He attacks them, when they don't sleep with him"

"Why hasn't anybody, done anything?" she asked slamming her textbook on the coffee table.

"It's not wise to make enemies with him" he answered.

"Yet you are!" she shouted heading towards the door of her apartment, "don't follow me and lock the door once you've finished your beer".

"Sam wait" he shouted but it was too late she had already slammed the door. Sam leaned against the door thinking about why she accepted John's invite, until someone came up behind her and kept a hand on her mouth.

"Make a sound and your boyfriend will be picking your dead body off the floor" a voice told Sam, as he led her away.

---

Jake walked around Sam's apartment, usually when they had a fight like this she would have been back by now.

"Hey Jake, any word yet?" Sandy one of Sam's friends asked as she walked into Sam's apartment, she was the one apart from Sam, understood Jake's silences and was the only one who knew that he loved Sam.

Jake shook his head "no. My brother's are coming down to help us find her".

"You think we need them?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, someone rang and said they saw someone leading Sam down the stairs" he said, Sandy gasped.

"Do you think she was?" she asked, terror was in her voice.

"Yes, she was. I know who did it too" Jake looked out Sam's window.

"John" It wasn't an answer, Jake nodded his reply.

"How would he know that you and Sam were talking about him" Sandy asked, grabbing a soda from Sam's fridge.

"That's what I intend to find out when Nate, Wendy, Bryan and Quinn get here"

"Your bothers are bringing up Wendy?" Sandy asked, she knew Wendy had problems with her wrist even though she could still harm people she had a hard time using it when she wasn't wearing a brace.

"Yes, she's going to have a temper and a half when she gets here. Someone better be with her at all times so that she doesn't rip John to shreds, though Wyatt would pay her to do so" Jake said.

"You, your brothers and Wendy will find her" Sandy said, "and I mustn't forget the authorities" her voiced dripped sarcasm, she deeply hated the authorities ever since they had arrested her brother for drugs, and wouldn't let him out of jail even though he was innocent.

---

Jake woke up a bit later to a knock at the door, "Jake open up my butt's going to frieze off in a minute!" Quinn yelled in to the door, Jake chuckled to himself.

"Coming, no butt" he yelled back, he could hear Wendy laughing at Jake's response.

"I'll get it" Sandy said from Sam's kitchen.

"Alright and please tell me you're cooking Striper's Stake" Jake said sitting up on the couch.

"Yes I am; you'll have to eat something" She yelled opening the front door.

"Thank god Jake it's …." Quinn stopped seeing Sandy standing at the door.

"Don't even try to get a date with me" Sandy said, waving him into Sam's apartment.

Wendy snorted, "I see Jake informed you about the Ely hounds" Nate said.

"A wise thing to do" Nate said taking off his coat and giving it to Sandy's outstretched hands.

"Do you know who did this Jake?" Bryan asked handing Sandy his coat.

"Foray" Jess exclaimed, "His parents are up for horse ringing, they swapped their maiden runner for a Kentucky derby winner and the authorities got a huge tip off, they made a heap cause' their horse was a long shot. And" Wendy stopped she didn't want to tell Jake what she remember from being at the track that day. "They're related to Flick"

"Great where up against Flick" Nate said.

"He wants a black eye?" Quinn asked, last round up when Flick was there looking after some Slocum stock on the little piece of Deer Path ranch that was sold to Linc and not to Wendy, he had heavily insulted Wendy and ended up paying for it.

"I'll make a few calls, that son of theirs was the one that tried to attack S.T, he's supposed to be in jail" Wendy said.

"That's two charges against him" Sandy said. "Dinner's ready by the way," she said and walked into the kitchen.

"Sandy's made her family's famous steak sandwiches if you're hungry guys" Jake said.

"And I've got Sam's music playing" Sandy yelled, on campus Sam was known for her music taste and everybody came to her for music, if they were having a party.

"Well at least it's not Nate's cooking or Wendy's music then I'm fine with it" Quinn said; Wendy smacked him.

"What did I do?" Quinn asked.

"Got too close to Wendy" Nate said.

"And her hormones" Bryan muttered.

Wendy looked at Nate, "since you're not going to do anything, I'll handle it myself" Wendy said, she walked around and hit Nate, Bryan, Jake and Quinn.

"That's only a nice hit of what's going to happen to John" Wendy said and headed towards Sam's kitchen.

"Keep both eye's on her at all times" Nate said following Wendy.

"I heard that" Wendy yelled, Quinn and Bryan snorted.

"Red heads" they said together.

"Heard that to" Wendy shouted.

---

Sandy and Kelly finished packing Sam's dishwasher, when the phone rang. "Can somebody get that?" Kelly yelled. Kelly was another one of Sam's friends; she had come over when the Ely's, Wendy and Sandy were eating.

"Going to" Wendy called as she picked up the phone, "Hello Sam Forster's apartment."

"If you want to Sam alive again, Wendy. Leave 100 thousand cash in a briefcase at the Black Gong" a voice said to Wendy on the phone before they hung up.

"Who was that?" Sandy asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"Sam's kidnapper" Wendy replied, "Ely Brother's! Front and centre now!" Wendy shouted.

"Coming, ma'am" Nate called, he was used to her code of words.

"Time to call the police; its John alright, he's demanded a ransom and he knows we're here" Wendy said sitting down.

"He's probably watching the apartment" Sandy said.

"What?" Jake almost yelled.

"He has been for days" Kelly stated.

"Could he have gotten in the apartment?" Wendy said grabbing a chair and placing it against the wall.

"He could've, I guess" Sandy said.

"Well somehow he's gotten in" Wendy stood on the chair and knocked off an air vent, taking out a video camera and recording device.

"How…" Wendy held up her hand, stopping Jake before dismantling the camera and recording device.

"Go on Jake" Wendy said.

"How did you know that it was there?" Jake asked; Wendy gave him a look.

"I could see a red light while we were eating in the vent, and from past experiences, that usually mean's a camera" Wendy answered.

"Okay" Quinn said, in a weird voice "how do…"

"AFP" Wendy answered cutting him off "I quit a few years ago, when I started training horses".

"Multitalented woman, she's going to be next" a voice said, and a bullet crashed through the window.

"DUCK" Sandy screamed, Quinn tried to duck in time but the bullet went into his side.

"Quinn" Nate yelled, running to his injured brother.

"I'm okay" Quinn said holding his hand to his side.

"No you're not I'm getting an ambulance" Wendy said, flipping her cell phone open. Kelly went to Quinn with bandages.

"Quinn, I need you to lift up your shirt so I can but a bandage on it" Kelly said.

"There is no way I'm moving my hand even if you almost a doctor" Quinn said, blood was seeping in between his fingers.

"You've got two choices, let me do this and live or have pain and be in hospital for four weeks" Kelly said.

"Fine do it" Quinn said.

"At last, you finally agree to something" Wendy said, "damn my phones dead", Nate chucked her his.

"Thank you" she said simply, Nate waved his hand and Bryan snorted.

"Only you two would do this in a crisis" Bryan muttered, Wendy rolled her eyes, Quinn snorted. Wendy was rarely like this.

"Ambulance is on its way. I'm going to get back onto the force, my contacts may have something in Australia" Wendy went to wait for the ambulance; her nerves were going into overdrive.

"Wend" Nate warned.

"I've got my pistol on me" Wendy said, stubbornly. Nate knew he wasn't going to win this fight.

"Okay just be careful" Nate said.

"Yea yea" Wendy muttered, wailing of sirens could be heard from outside.

---

"Quinn Ely's family" a doctor called out. Bryan and Jake shot up and went to the doctor.

"How is he?" Nate asked.

"He's fine, just a bit of shock we had to remove his appendix because the bullet had gone into it that's why there was so much blood" the doctor explained.

"When will he be alright?" Jake asked.

"In a couple of days then he can go home. No heavy activity for 2 weeks" The doctor said. Wendy groaned; Bryan was going to have to do all the work for 3 Ponies and Rescue now. Nate and Jake were thinking the same thing.

"I'll cancel my race" Wendy said reading their minds.

"No you won't" Nate said simply, Wendy stared him down.

The doctor in front of them cleared his throat. "He's in room 213" he said and left.

"Your workers can handle Three Ponies, Harmony and Rescue" Nate pointed out.

"There is that, but you've seen Lewis nobody can get even touch him before he goes nuts how do you think he'll be when I leave, he'll only tolerate you, me, Bryan, Quinn, Jake, Sam and Jen" Wendy said, crossing her arms. "And they're all coming!" she exclaimed.

"Leave him in a stall near S.T's. You've done a lot for the people who run the race" Nate said patiently, hoping that Wendy wouldn't go crazy in the waiting room.

Wendy growled "I'm going for a run" she said leaving.

"I'll go with her" Jake suggested, he was the only one who could keep up with Wendy when she got going.

"Go" Bryan said; he wanted to go see Quinn. Jake was already leaving.

---

"I see Nate sent you to keep an eye on me" Wendy said, slipping on her running shoes.

"I want to run as well, that's why. Yes he sent me" Jake said knowing Jess wasn't going to believe him.

"Well I guess that's good, you can show me the good running places" Jess said.

"Okay, just give me a minute" Jake said, going to the nearest bathroom.

As Wendy started stretching; she noticed a piece of paper stuck under Quinn windshield wiper. "What the heck?" She took off from under the wiper and opened it up.

_"Sam's still on Campus._

_Look at Tech Building._

_It's not John!"_

Wendy looked around no one was watching her she tucked the note into her pocket and waited for Jake.

---

Long chapter, I've been busy and I'm about to head off for a road trip. I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter up till I'm back but maybe I can work on it a bit while I'm away. Yea I know I've got a lot of drama and some of you are confused.

Sam wasn't dead she was really in witness protection. Brynna is dead and isn't coming back, well she could but I've got some more coming for Wyatt that he won't expect. Brynna was mean and scared of being a mother for a reason.

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jake came back from the bathroom to find Wendy staring off into space, he cleared his throat so she wouldn't jump 3 foot but as usual she did.

"Damn it Jake! Why don't you just give me a heart attack?" Wendy yelled, breathing heavily.

"Sorry Wend, I was hoping you wouldn't go nuts but it still happened" Jake said a grin on his face.

"Yada, Yada" Wendy mumbled.

"How far away are the tech buildings at GBC?" Wendy asked starting to stretch.

"5 miles" Jake replied.

"Let's go then!" she replied and ran off.

"Wend!" he called. "Nate's going to kill me" he said to himself and started running after her.

---

"Let me go please!" Sam wailed, Linc put another tablet in her mouth.

"Eat it and shut up!" he ordered, Sam moaned under her breath she was being forced to swallow drugs for the past day.

---

"Wend stop!" Jake yelled; Wendy kept going. She saw an outcropping of trees in the distance.

"Not yet" she yelled back, and picked up pace.

"Damn it" Jake mumbled, and picked up speed. Wendy stoped at the trees, and grabbed the note out of her pocket.

"Look I know where Sam is, she's in a lot of trouble. Her kidnappers got helpers" Wendy was cut off when her cell phone rang.

"Wendy Ely" she said speaking into her phone, Jake could here various mumbling coming from her phone.

"WHAT!" Wendy yelled. "ALL OF THEM!?".

"Wend speaker" Jake said, Wendy mumbled a few words before putting her phone on speaker.

"They're all drug curious" the voice on the phone said.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Wendy yelled before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"NO ONE!" Wendy yelled before taking off again.

"Wendy I was just asking a question" Jake yelled after her, before sprinting.

---

I'm from Australia guys and due to the significant heat I haven't been inside much, because it's hotter inside where the computer is than outside where the cattle and horses are. And when I was writing this at school, the year 12's or seniors were having a muck up day and they raided our class and took our computer's for the day.

R&R


	13. Chapter 12

I was going over my chapters the other day and realized before Sam went into witness protection, she and Jake had a hidden fling that nobody knew about. They didn't continue with the relationship when Sam got back because she didn't tell Jake about seeing the murder. Also that I haven't given you guys a good description of Wendy, so I think some people might wonder what she looks like.

Chapter 12

'Wend which Tech building the note doesn't say' Jake mumbled to Wendy, they had arrived on campus and were heading towards the Tech buildings.

'How many rooms are there?' Wendy snapped at him.

'One' he replied.

'Exactly' Wendy cut in.

'About to be demolished' he finished his sentence.

'What' Wendy screamed at him nearly making him death, Jake was sure she was going to pop a blood vessel.

'It's being demolished in twenty minutes' Jake said, Wendy couldn't have left fast enough.

'Hurry up, if you want her to live' Wendy yelled over her shoulder, Jake started following her but stopped when his phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID and was shocked to see it was Wyatt.

'Hello Wyatt' Jake said calmly.

'SAM'S STILL ALIVE ISN'T SHE?' Wyatt shouted to Jake over the phone, Jake gulped. 'I COME HOME TO FIND a MESSAGE ON THE PHONE MACHINE THAT HER KIDNAPPERS WANT 100,000 CASH FOR HER TO BE RELESED' Wyatt finished shouting and hung up the phone.

'Shoot' Jake looked towards Wendy she had changed direction suddenly, Jake knew immediately she had seen Sam, he took off after her. Wendy shushed him when he got to where she was.

'There' Wendy pointed to where Linc had Sam tied up and was trying to get her into a van.

'Damn when you get back Curtis' Linc mumbled but loud enough for Jake and Wendy to hear, Wendy withdrew her pistol from her pocket. She aimed it towards one of the vans tires and fired, luckily she had put the silencer on the pistol when they left the hospital. Once the tired was flat she aimed for another one, Linc still hadn't noticed the first flat.

Sam saw Wendy in the bushes and knew help was here and got into the van Linc was trying to get her into, then he noticed the flat he shut the doors after getting the gear to change the flat. Wendy retook her aim at Linc's shoulder knowing she only had one good shot, she fired Linc's scream of pain could be heard for miles. Wendy ran out of the bushes towards Linc while Jake headed for Sam, he ripped open the door and Sam flung herself at him. He took her in his arms lovingly and kissed her, Sam leaned towards him not wanting to end the kiss.

'We better get him to hospital, the bullet went straight through' Wendy interrupted their embrace, 'and I think Wyatt might want to know how his daughter is.'

'Unfortunately' Wendy heard Jake mumbled under his breath.

---

Nate looked up from his seat by Quinn's bed; Bryan was sleeping in the corner drool hanging out of his mouth. He saw Jake by the door holding Sam's hand; Nate looked for Wendy but couldn't see her.

'What happened to Wendy?' Nate asked, eyeing Jake and getting up.

'Nate, she's alright she with the cops getting interviewed, actually I think she's interviewing them' Jake chuckled, remembering the cops reaction when she started bombarding them with questions about his superiors.

'Interviewing them?' Nate asked crossing his arms.

'The cop who was interviewing her got her madder, and then she started bombarding him with question about how long has he been a copper and all that stuff' Nate cracked up laughing, he knew his wife didn't like being asked about how she carries around a gun and knife.

'I'm going to see what she says to this cop' Nate said to Jake and left.

'Natey, can I go with you?' Sam called; Nate virtually came up in a Quarter Horse halt.

'What did you just call me?' Nate asked.

'Natey' Sam replied.

'I'm going to kill her' Nate mumbled, but he nodded his head and Sam walked to him.

'Let's go' Nate said roughly.

'Wend' Nate called. Wendy looked up from her interrogation with the police.

'Hey Natey' Wendy called, fed up with the police officers, Nate cringed but still brought Wendy into a hug.

'You told Sam' Nate whispered, Wendy chuckled.

'You told her about what you call the rest of us didn't you?' Nate asked; Wendy nodded, Nate groaned. 'They aren't going to like you' Nate said.

'I thought they already didn't 'cause I bet your butts every time we race' Wendy replied.

'True, true' Nate chuckled.

'Wendy Ely?' A female officer said, Wendy looked at her. 'Do you live near a River Bend Ranch?' the girl asked.

'I live on it' Sam spoke up, looking at the officer, she reminded Sam of someone but she didn't remember who. "Why do you want to know?'

'Brynna Olsen was my mother' Sam gasped.

'No' Sam never thought that Brynna was scared of motherhood because of this.

'You're Wyatt's girl aren't you?' she asked, Sam nodded.

'Brynna told me you were are spoilt brat, and I believe her now' the girl said, taking in Sam's perfectly French braided hair, Navy Jeans and light grey shirt with the words Giddy up across the Bust.

'What's your name?' Wendy asked; the woman looked at Wendy like she was trash. Sam looked at Wendy, if she didn't know Wendy then she would think that Wendy was crazy. Her blood red waist length hair had escaped its usual pony tail and was going in all directions, she had on old black cut off jeans and all her brown shirt had some sort of stain from one of her horses and her Black runners looked years old with Orange cat hair smothered on them.

'Juliana Edwards' she said.

'I expect that you want to meet with my dad' Sam said.

'Why would I want to do that, mom was coming back home till she meet your father and moved to the ranch' Juliana said.

'My family has always lived on the ranch' Sam explained.

'What? She was an Edwards, then changed her name to Olsen because she wanted to, then married your dad and became a Forester'

'Forster' Sam, Nate and Wendy all corrected at the same time; fed up with people say Forester instead of Forster.

'Whatever'

'Sam didn't you tell me that Brynna was married twice before she married Wyatt?' Nate asked.

'I did, we found out she was married to an Olsen, through Heck. She was married to an Anthony Edwards before that I think' Sam replied, but she directed it towards Juliana.

'That's my father' Juliana exclaimed.

'Good that's sorted, now do you want to meet your half brother?' Wendy said

'Half brother?' Juliana asked, 'Mom didn't have another child that she told me about' Juliana replied.

'Well that just proves that Wend's gut feeling was right about Brynna' Sam said; she was really starting to hate this Juliana girl.

'The Slob' Juliana said. Nate grabbed Wendy quickly, he could see that she was about to harm Juliana.

'Wend ain't a slob' Bryan said behind Juliana, he had come down since visiting hours were over. Juliana turned around.

'Look at her she obviously lives in horse manure' Juliana said; Nate shook his head, while Wendy growled.

'Do you read the paper, "Australian Race Horse to run in the Kentucky Derby"?' Bryan asked, looking at Juliana.

'Well of course… Oh My God, you're his owner' Juliana's eyes were bugging out of here head, she looked at Wendy again. She remembered the picture in the paper; Wendy had been wearing clean black Jeans, a light Blue button up shirt with Rescue Ranch on it, and black cowgirl boots, she could now see that she had ruined her own career. She knew Wendy had high status with the American and Australian Police, rescued animals and trained horses, but never thought she would meet her.

'I wouldn't say another word unless you don't want to be a copper anymore' Wendy said, her Australian accent was strongly outlined in her voice.

'Yes ma'am. Sam I would like to see my half brother' Juliana said.

'I'm leaving school in a few days, and I'm going to stay home, I'll finish the year by correspondence' Sam said, Jake shot her a look.

'I'll leave with you' Juliana said, 'I better go, my boss wants to get back to the station' she said and left.

---

Okay big drama's, I've been busy lately, I've got end of year exam's coming up so I might not be able to post a new chapter for a while, I'll still try my best. Keep the reviews coming! I'm from Aus guys and we call the police coppers so im sorry if it isn't in the word

Jess


	14. Authors Note 2

I'm sorry guys I'm not writing for a while, something bad's happened to me and I can't write without thinking about it. I can't even read the stories on here because of it, ever so sorry

Bridleclubgal1

-Jess

Also I haven't been getting any reviews lately! whats going on?? have we all gone on holidays??


	15. Chapter 14

Short and Sappy. Enjoy. Re-edited!

00000

'_I'll leave with you, I better go, my boss wants to get back to the station' Juliana said and left._

'The girl carries after Brynna, leaving without saying goodbye' Wendy said, looking to where Juliana had gone to.

'Yea' Sam and Bryan agreed, Sam looked at Jake and was shocked to see the meanness on his face.

'What's got you mad Jackie' Sam said, using the nickname from Wendy. Jake cringed, and shot a death glance at Wendy.

'You're leaving again!' Jake said very quietly, Nate, Bryan and Wendy looked at each other. They started backing up to run towards the truck.

'Jake every time I go to college, something bad happens to me' Sam exclaimed.

'Doesn't mean something's going to happen again' Jake yelled.

'First it was the murder, then Brynna's death when I came back from break telling me I should've stayed here, now my being kidnapped. What's going to happen next?' Sam screamed at him.

'Okay, it's just that I want you to stay' Jake whispered.

'Jake I want to stay with you, but Wendy can give me some better protection; Heck can be at Rescue within a minute, she carries around two guns and a knife, even though I love you. It will be better if I'm with her'

'I understand Sam but I love you and I don't want you out of my sight'

'I know'

---

I'm halfway finished the final chapter i know i said two but i need to finish this cause i'm curently in the middle of writing 7 stories at the moment and one isn't fanfiction but actual one that may get published if i ever get it done


	16. Epilouge

Epilogue

Samantha Ely rushed to the crib in the next room, her arms went around one of the babies in the crib she bounced him on her hip. He calmed slightly but his brother and sister were still crying, she grabbed Tanya and bounced her in sync with her younger brother.

Quinn's wife Jilly scuttled in and picked up Sam's youngest son John, she followed Sam into the crowded kitchen where Maxine, Mia, Wendy and Sonya were baking. Making went to Sam to take Tommy.

'I'm going to geld Jake the next time I see him for getting me pregnant with triplets' Sam vowed, her two year old daughters wrapped themselves around her legs, Moira one the left one and Darby on the right, her other three son's where outside with Jake, their uncles and the other Ely children.

The women in the kitchen laughed, they all knew Sam loved her kids but when she already had five kids and then got pregnant again with triplets it was hard to manage.

'I was so relieved when Adam agreed to cut the cord' Mia sighed, she had four daughters and a son Jamie. When she was giving birth to Jamie something went wrong inside of her and his twin was stillborn Colin Ely never got the chance to live and was remembered dearly by everyone, Mia was heartbroken at the lost of one of her children she loved children and helped Sam and the other wives out whenever she could but it still didn't fill the hole in her heart that was owned by her lost son.

They all stood remembering the months when Mia was pregnant with Jamie and Colin how happy she was and then the aftermath. Sam walked to Mia and hugged the girl who was almost a sister to her and helped her get over Jen's death five years ago.

'Five minute warning everyone!' Wendy said, the Ely wives cleared the kitchen and hid everything they had just baked lying cookies on the table, the first scrape of boots was heard. In came Adam, Nate, Bryan, Quinn, Jake and the 32 children, the quiet kitchen was soon a hive of noise screaming babies yelling infants quarrelling siblings it was mayhem but they all loved it.

'Everyone grab a cookie and out!' Maxine yelled, they all grabbed a cookie and went back outside again.

'I can hear again' Sonya joked, they all started laughing.

'Nate, Adam, Jake come grab one of the triplets!' Sam called into the yard that was a hive of activity; the three Ely's she had called came to her and took the three triplets to see the horses.

The Ely women slowly brought out the food to the hungry troops, it was only going slow because Quinn was cooking and spending more time talking than cooking after ten minutes with no stake. Adam gave Tommy to Bryan and shoved Quinn away from the barbeque.

'I was cooking the food Adam' Quinn complained, he tried to swipe the tongs off Adam but didn't succeed. 'That's it. ADAM FOOTBALL MATCH NOW!' Quinn shouted.

Luke groaned from the porch swing he slowly and stiffly walked over to Quinn and Adam and took the tongs. 'I will cook the food, now you two go to the pasture and sort out your differences with a football' Luke ordered. Adam and Quinn headed towards the pasture; Bryan, Nate and Jake gave Sam, Mia and Maxine the triplets and followed their brothers.

'Jackson go help your father beat uncle Quinn' Wendy said as Jackson walked past Sam, Maxine, Mia and his mother.

'Mom, do I have to?' he whined, he was into books not football he knew how to use his fists as an Ely but he knew using your fists doesn't solve a fight but the other Ely's in school still used them.

Wendy was about to say something when she noticed Carrie was in the pasture with her father she was centre but the still didn't calm her fears for her eldest daughter, Carrie was wild and an Ely alright she had gotten into fights already and was riding dangerously all the time. Carrie had already broken her arm, two ribs, her collar bone and her ankle all to do with either horses or cattle.

'Carrie be careful' Maxine warned, the game was brutal but no one was hurt except Quinn whose ego was severely bruised, Carrie played centre as much as the brothers could convince her to but that wasn't often she had inherited Wendy's temper and that led to many bad things.

---

The next day drew bright and sunny too sunny for the Ely's, something was going to happen today they could all feel it. Sam walked down towards the main house, she went inside the radio wasn't on and the coffee machine hadn't been used. Sam felt sick she slowly walked towards the master bedroom; she opened the door slightly and screamed.

Jake was outside with his brother's avoiding the morning madness when he heard Sam scream, his blood ran cold he dropped the bucket in his hand and ran to Sam who was continually screaming. The Ely's ran into the house Jake was with Sam first, she cried into Jake's chest. Maxine and Luke where lying on the bed peacefully, Jake couldn't see why this would upset his wife that his parents were sleeping.

He stilled, they would've woken up hearing Sam's screams. His brothers all stoped beside him taking in the image in front of them, Nate was the first to re act he grabbed a sheet from the cupboard in their parents bathroom. He carefully laid it over his parents his hand brushed his mothers head slightly, he had tears in his eyes. He slowly backed out of the room and left calling an ambulance.

Bryan followed Nate but went into the kitchen, the wives had gathered in the kitchen for the morning gossip section waiting for Maxine. All of them had been two engrossed in the morning motherhood chores they hadn't heard Sam scream.

'What's wrong Bry?' Sonya asked; concern in her voice. Mia, Wendy and Jilly stilled and looked at Bryan.

'Mom, dad' he started crying the full shock of having no parents dawned on him, Sonya sat him down and hugged him. Sam came into the kitchen; her eyes were red from crying she looked at her sister-in-laws she could tell they still didn't know what happened.

'Maxine and Luke passed away last night' Sam said steadily she was about to cry again she could feel it, she could feel the tears coming. The kitchen was quiet no longer would the kitchen be remembered as a happy loving place it would be remembered as the place where everyone found out that Maxine and Luke had passed away during the worst drought in history.

Wendy knew how bad things were with the drought at Harmony Ranch but she didn't know how bad things were here, Wendy brought all the brothers out of their parent's room. They silently waited till an ambulance got there, Wendy tempted them with coffee and hot scones with butter and jam made from her own recipe but they all said no. The wives could see how bad their husbands were going to be affected by their parents death, just the shock of finding them like they were sent chills down their spines. It would be a long time before the Ely family turned back to normal.

---

It had been three years since Maxine and Luke Ely had passed away, and major changes were undertaken.

Jake got control of the daily running of the ranch, not surprising really since Luke's mining accident and he had taken over.

Sam took over Maxine's position on the Darton Social Committee.

Quinn inherited the other half of Luke's share in the mine he worked at which surprised everyone.

Jilly took Maxine's place as a Darton High History teacher.

Bryan and Sonya moved into the main house a year after Maxine and Luke's death as was stated in Maxine and Luke's will and the little house was too small for Bryan and Sonya with their six children.

Nate took command of the Three Ponies fire crew and was the captain of the Fire brigade in Darton.

Wendy inherited 100 acres to use for her wildlife rescue foundation in memory of the Ely's.

Adam inherited a half share of Luke's share in the mine he worked at.

Mia took over Maxine's place on the Darton County Children's hospital board.

Kit moved back from Hawaii to help Jake and start Kate store.

Kate franchised her store in Hawaii to Darton with Money in Maxine's willed left to her.

Sam sat on the swing in front of the main house; the swing always reminded her of good memories. Like when Jake had tried hiding under the house but she saw his shirt under the house and found him, a smile twitched at her lips Maxine had gotten mad at Jake and made him change clothes and slapped him lightly across his head for doing something so stupid.

The Ely broad was getting bigger and bigger the more the family grew up, six new additions came into the family not long after Maxine and Luke's death. Mia's sister died and she got her sister daughter Ashley to look after, she was happy but sad; she lost a sister but gained a child.

Wendy gave birth to a healthy set of twins, a girl they called Natalie and a boy called Robert. It was the last edition to Nate and Wendy's family, the wanted to try for another child but Wendy was injured while training a horse and her insides were pretty messed up if she ever did conceive again they were sure that Wendy would die.

Wendy was shattered and so was Nate, they soon got over it when Wendy's sister was killed in a car crash and her daughters was sent to live with Wendy they were two spoilt brats, they soon got their act together and are great friends with the huge family they were brought into.

Quinn and Jilly gave birth to a healthy boy they named Carl Lucas Ely, they stopped with Carl.

Sam watched the tumbleweed being blowed across the Three Ponies yard and went back inside to help cook the huge dinner for that night. Everyone could feel the presence of Luke and Maxine that day, and everyone knew why, Maxine and Luke were saying there final goodbyes to Three Ponies and passing over to join Mac.

---

Life is finally finished, writing this chapter was hard for me. Writing deaths is something that doesn't appeal to me because I feel like a part of me has ended. I'm currently working on two Phantom Stallion fan fictions and those of you who have read Days Of Old you will be happy to know I am currently writing a sequel.

Please Read and Review. Flames accepted, raves are loved and cherished.

ParkerGirl

-Jess-


End file.
